Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 19
is the nineteenth episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 173rd episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired on August 12, 2012 in Japan. Plot By a side-walk, Yoshio Iwayama walks along the path, with a smirk on his face and a gentle chuckle with young Bladers cowering in fear. At his home, Kite Unabara continues his intense research to find out every-other Beyblade capable of Left-spin. All he can find though, Lightning L-Drago 100HF,Meteo L-Drago LW105LF,L-Drago Destructor F:S,Gravity Destroyer AD145WD and Variares D:D. Though not his goal, he is trying to find information on another unknown Bey; specifically Dark Knight Dragooon. With no documents leading to it, multiple screens of NO_DATA randomly appear; infuriating Kite. His younger sibling, Eight, offers Kite a water bottle to take a rest from his exhausting searches. Kite, too distracted by his work ignores his brother as Eight then offers some sandwiches. Still infuriated, Kite smacks the sandwiches out of Eight's hand in anger. Saddening Eight and as a result, Kite realizes this and deeply apologizes for his arm spasm. Eight occurs a deep pity for Kite as he decides to ride on his skateboard to get out of their house. Finding a swarm of Beybladers around the local Bey-Pit, Kite decides to take a look for himself on the unexpected disturbance. Inside the said shop, every Blader is angrily complaining to Madoka Amano about their Beyblades. As she takes a closer look at one of their Beys, their face mark or motif has disappeared. The same has happened to the others, albeit with subtle scratches and such. They explain to Madoka that a brutal Blader going by the name of Yoshio Iwayama has committed this crime. Eight, overhearing the dozens of Bladers in their reasoning decides to take it up by himself and find this, Yoshio. Meanwhile, Zyro and Co. undergo usual training with Benkei Hanawa. After riding around the city, Eight finds a large, buffed-up, and muscular Blade towering over Kite like a golem. As Eight asks for their name, he introduces as Yoshio Iwayama; in his deep and monstrous voice. Eight acknowledges this and accuses Toboku of his damage to the Blader's Beys. Yoshio does not deny this one bit but just after that, Eight challenges Yoshio to a battle to avenge those he attacked. Yoshio is searching for Kite Unabara however and does not that Eight is his sibling, so Eight impersonates his brother to defeat Yoshio. Accepting, he introduces his Bandid Goreim DF145BS when preparing for combat. They "Go Shoot!" and launch into battle with Eight's Orojya taking on Goreim. In the first sight of impact, Orojya gets thrown away by Goreim. As shocked as he is, he commands Orojya to lead into a another attack, with little damage occurring. In some way, Zyro and the gang dash towards Eight's battle, wanting to find out just who is he up against and to make sure their friend isn't hurt along the way. Going about it, they arrive just at the exact climax of the battle and start shouting Eight's name. Unknown to them, they cause a mistake that could cost Eight his battle. As Yoshio claims that his Goreim is a stronger Defensive Bey than that of Kite's Guardian Revizer, he is surprised to find out he is battling his brother: Eight Unabara. As a result, a huge dust storm raves at the last collision and Pirates Orojya receiving a Stadium-Out by Bandid Goriem. Major Events *Yoshio Iwayama heavily damages the Face of innocent Bladers. *Eight battles Yoshio but loses due to a Stadium-Out. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Shinobu Hiryūin *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Ren Kurenai *Benkei Hanawa *Madoka Amano *Yoshio Iwayama *Playground Bladers Beyblades Regular *Pirates Orojya 145D (Eight's) *Bandid Goreim DF145BS (Yoshio's) *Lightning L-Drago 100HF (Ryuga's; Cameo) *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF (Ryuga's; Cameo) *L-Drago Destroy F:S (Ryuga's; Cameo) *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (Julian Konzern's; Cameo) *Variares D:D (King's; Cameo) *Various HWS Beys Synchrom Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode New *Eight Unabara (Pirates Orojya 145D) vs Yoshio Iwayama (Bandid Goreim DF145BS) = Yoshio and Goreim Gallery ScreenShotZG002j.jpg|Bandid Goreim. ScreenShotZG001y.jpg|Eight Pointing to Yoshio. ScreenShotZG002.jpg|Zyro, Shinobu and Ren. ScreenShotZG003k.jpg|Eight. ScreenShotZG004h.jpg|Yoshio Going to launch his Bey. ScreenShotZG005g.jpg|Eight going to Launch His Bey. ScreenShotZG006g.jpg|Yoshio. ScreenShotZG016a.jpg|Bandid Goreim Vs. Pirates Orojya. ScreenShotZG015eqw.jpg|Goreim's Bey Spirit. ScreenShotZG011kn.jpg|Yoshio and Eight launching there Beys. ScreenShotZG010A.jpg|Yoshio Showing his Bey. ScreenShotZG008k.jpg|Ray Capricorn. ScreenShotZG005n.jpg|Eight. ScreenShotZG004lol.jpg|All the Left Spinning Beys. ScreenShotZG003jsa.jpg|Yoshio. Trivia *Lightning L-Drago 100HF, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, L-Drago Destructor F:S, Gravity Destroyer AD145WD and Variares D:D all make cameos on Kite's computer. Video Credit to mounthagane and FindingAdventure for these episodes. Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Episodes Category:Shogun Steel Episodes